Post V
by Nallemaja
Summary: Harry vaknar upp utanför Hogwarts. Det finns skadade människor överrallt, men Harry kan inte minnas något alls, inte ens vem han är...
1. Post V

**Post V**

Regnet strilade iskallt från himlen. Han frös. Han öppnade ögonen och satte sig sakta upp. Han hade ont i hela kroppen, kring huvudet tryckte ett band av smärta och höger arm var helt obrukbar. Omkring honom låg flera döda kroppar, både mänskliga och omänskliga. Enstaka rop på hjälp från de överlevande och kvidande från skadade var det enda som bröt den totala tystnaden. Några uppenbart sårande stödde sig på varandra, och vacklade sakta bort mot slottet. Eller skulle man kalla det en ruin? Det som en gång varit ett stiligt slott var nu alldeles svartbränt hela vägen från marken upp till taket, och fullt med skador. Egentligen fanns det bara en riktigt stor skada under ett av tornen, men det var å andra sidan bara ett stort gapande hål där muren verkades ha rivits bort från marken ända upp till femte våningen.

I sin hand höll han en förkolnad pinne. Varför? Han hade en känsla för att det var något speciellt med den, men han mindes inte riktigt. Det mesta var väldigt dimmigt, han mindes inte varför han var mitt i detta kaos, än mindre vem han var. Obehagligt! Han slängde pinnen ifrån sig. Utan någon annan plan än att komma bort, reste han på sig och började sakta linka sig fram mellan bråten. Leran och blodet klafsade under hans bara fötter. Vad hade hänt med hans skor? Han mindes inte ens det. Klädnaden hängde som klistrad på hans kropp. Den hade han i alla fall kvar, noterade han tacksamt, även om det fanns både revor, hål och något som närmast liknade brännmärken på den.

"Harry!", ropet trängde in genom dimmorna i hans huvud. "Harry, kom hit!" Vem var Harry? Det kändes bekant. Undra om han kände denna Harry? Han stannade för att se efter, försökte lokalisera ropet. "Harry! Här borta är vi!" Kanske kunde Harry berätta vem han var, vad som hade hänt. Sakta såg han hur en gestalt lösgjorde sig från en mindre skara människor borta vid slottsmuren. Någon klädd i svart. Hans första tanke var att springa, svart var inte bra! Men så insåg han att han inte kunde, han kunde ju knappt linka för att ta sig framåt, än mindre springa. Men sprang gjorde vem-det-nu-var. En ganska mager typ. Med gigantiskt huvud? Nej, det gigantiska var massor med hår, huvudet var normalt. Det var visst inte bara inne i hans huvud det var dimmigt, han såg inte klart heller. "Harry!", en kvinnlig röst, definitivt en kvinna. En tanke slog honom, kunde det vara han som var Harry? Ingen annan verkade finnas i närheten, ingen annan hon kunde syfta på. Skrämmande att inte komma ihåg vad man hette! Gestalten kom närmre. Nu kunde han urskilja de kvinnliga formerna under den blöta klädnaden som hängde som klistrad på hennes kropp, han hade haft rätt. Han kände sig barnsligt stolt – något visste han i alla fall. Glasögon. Brunt hår? Han var inte säker, det fördömda regnet tvättade bort alla färger från omgivningen.

"Åh Harry, du lever!", hennes röst uttryckte lättnad och något annat. Medlidande? Mer hann han inte tänka innan hon slängde sig kring halsen på honom. Försiktigt kramade han henne. Vem var hon? Dimmorna i hans huvud ville inte lätta. "Så du ser ut! Kom med, så får madam Pomfrey ta hand om dig. Mycket av alla de mediciner och elixir hon har haft på lager har gått förlorade, men hon gör vad hon kan." Madam Pomfrey? Men hon, vem hon nu var, verkade ju trevlig, och han hade ju ingen annanstans att ta vägen, så efter en halv sekunds tvekan följde han med henne bort mot den lilla klunga människor varifrån hon hade kommit. När de kom närmre kunde han urskilja hur flera personer försökte plåstra om sårade. Men inte ens de själva var oskadda, alla hade olika grader av färska brännsår. Många hade bandage runt armar och ben. Bandage? Varför kändes det som konstigt att folket hade bandage? Dumma huvud! Andra hade fula sår i huvudet. Varför gick hon så snabbt! Han hängde inte med när han måste kryssa runt alla människor och allt bråte. Plötsligt blockerades vägen av ett långt vitt skägg. När han tittade upp såg han att skägget tillhörde en gammal man med trasiga glasögon. "Harry! Där är du ju! Som vi har letat efter dig! Vi trodde att de tagit dig…" Letat? De? Tagit? Han förstod ingenting, det enda han kunde minnas var att han hade legat mitt ute på gräsmattan! Men det var ju bara för några minuter sedan, vad som hade hänt innan det hade han ingen aning om. "Jag är så ledsen för det som hände. Kan du förlåta mig?" Det som hände. Hade det hänt något? Jo, något hade ju uppenbarligen hänt, varför skulle det annars finnas så många sårade? Den vitskäggige mannen fortsatte prata, men han orkade inte lyssna längre. Istället tittade han efter den brunhåriga som sprungit fram till honom. Hon stod och pratade med någon som skulle kunna se ut som en 'madam Pomfrey'. Han linkade ditåt, utan att ägna en tanke åt främlingens sårade blick.

"Alltså professor, jag…" Hon avbröt sig när hon fick se Harry, åtminstone trodde han att det var därför. "Men Harry, prata med madam Pomfrey, häng inte efter mig!"

"Jag, alltså… Jag tänkte…" Han avbröt sig. Varför ens försöka hitta på någon ursäkt? Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Madam Pomfrey är där borta." Hon pekade bort mot en kvinna som stod böjd över en svarthårig man som vred sig i plågor. Han nickade till tack och gick ditåt, vad skulle han annars hitta på? Hon, vem hon nu var, verkade ju inte vilja ha honom där hos sig i alla fall. Han ångrade att han hade följt med henne. Skulle han gå sin väg istället? Han stannade och tänkte efter. Ja, de här människorna kände han i alla fall inte igen. Men så fick han syn på när madam Pomfrey försökte hälla i en sårad en mörklila vätska, fast patienten verkade inte direkt vilja samarbeta, istället vred han sig, viftade och skrek. Men om det berodde på att det smakade så illa eller att han hade så ont var svårt att avgöra. När madam Pomfrey reste sig upp kunde han se hur det rök ur pojkens öron. Eller pojke och pojke, han var nog i hans egen ålder, gissade han. Fast för den delen, han mindes inte hur gammal han själv var heller. Men patienten såg ut att bli varmare. Tja, om hon hade något man blev varmare så kunde det helt klart vara värt att stanna.

Vänta! Hon gick sin väg, hon hade inte sett honom! "U-ursäkta mig…", stammade han fram. Hon stannade upp, lyssnade, skakade på huvudet och fortsatte fram mot nästa patient. Hade hon inte hört honom? "Ursäkta! Madam Pomfrey?", sa han lite högre. Nu tittade hon upp, såg sig omkring i alla fall. Så fick hon syn på honom, och hon liksom stelnade till i hela kroppen innan hon kom på fötter och rusade fram till honom.

"Mr Potter! Du lever! Du är tillbaka!" Potter? Hette han Harry Potter? Det kändes väldigt främmande. Inte helt, men inte som om det vore hans eget namn, mer som om det var någon flyktig bekant eller någon kändis. Mer hann han inte fundera över innan hon hade tryckt ner honom på någon typ av provisorisk stol och undersökte honom från alla håll samtidigt. Klämde och kände, tittade och tänkte. Plötsligt kände han en skarp smärta i bakhuvudet. "AJ!", skrek han. Han flög upp, trots smärtan – hon hade slagit till honom! Men när han vände sig om skyndade hon redan iväg bortåt. Fint, fegis! Stick bara! Eller vänta, vad gjorde hon nu? Hon rotade runt bland flaskor och burkar. Skulle han också få något att bli varm av nu? Han satte sig ner igen. "Harry…", viskningarna kröp sakta in i hans medvetande. "Harry Potter…", "Såg ni…", "Undra vad som hände…", "Tror ni verkligen…"

"Här, drick detta!" Madam Pomfreys barska röst fick honom att se upp och ta emot den kopp hon räckte honom med något giftgrönt innehåll. Han sniffade försiktigt på det. Det luktade definitivt inte lockande, snarare som ruttna ägg! "Drick, sa jag!" Han gav henne en tvivlande blick och så svalde han allt i en enda klunk. Usch, vad vidrigt! Hans spontana reaktion var att spotta ut allt igen, men hennes blick sa att det inte var tillåtet, så han svalde, även om det gav honom kväljningar. Och inte blev han varm av det heller som han hade hoppas, snarare frös han ännu värre eftersom han mådde så illa. Han bet ihop tänderna och försökte tänka på något annat än att spy.

Minuterna försvann sakta och tillslut gick illamåendet över. Jaha, tänkte han, vad skulle han nu ta sig till? Kall, blöt och utan minsta aning om vem han var eller varför han var där han var. Det enda han ville var att krypa ihop på något varmt ställe och sova. Ungefär som om någon hade hört hans tankar, kände han plötsligt doften av rök och vände sig om, där hade någon samlat ihop mycket av det skräp som legat utspritt – undra när de hade hunnit det, alldeles nyss hade han ju fått kryssa runt det, eller hade det gått mer tid än han trodde? – och tänt en stor brasa. Han reste på sig och skyndade ditåt. Efter ett steg skrattade han hjälplöst åt sig själv, 'skynda' var kanske fel ord, om möjligt linkade han ännu värre nu än tidigare, i och med att han hade blivit kallare. Men brasan var varm och skön. Han såg hur vattnet började ryka om hans kläder och suckade av välbehag. En efter en kom fler människor dit och kurade ihop sig vid elden och snart bildades det en liten skara av människor med ångande kläder. Synd bara att marken var så blöt, annars hade han lagt sig ner och sovit. Men det var frestande i alla fall…

Så plötsligt kände han en hand på sin axel. Den brunhåriga flickan, hon var tillbaka! "Är du trött, Harry?" Han nickade. "Dumbledore har kollat slottet och det verkar ha klarat sig riktigt bra, så han föreslog att vi skulle använda klassrummen på bottenvåningen som sovsalar. Husalverna har tänt alla spisar där inne och det finns också varm kycklingsoppa om du är hungrig. Kom så går vi." Hon tog tag runt hans midja och stöttade honom så att han kunde gå lite stadigare. "Jag är ledsen att jag var lite kort mot dig tidigare. Du tog väl inte illa upp?" Han mumlade något om att det var lugnt till svar. Snart klev de in genom det som en gång i tiden antagligen hade varit stora porten, men nu bara var ett gapande hål i väggen med några träflisor hängande på sneda gångjärn. Doften av mat nådde hans näsa och magen kurrade högt, han kanske var hungrig ändå. Hon skrattade ett lyckligt skratt och fortsatte rakt fram in i en stor sal som dominerades av en gigantisk gryta och massor med små provisoriska bord. Hon hjälpte honom att sätta sig vid ett av borden – han gissade att det hade varit en stor förvaringslåda eller klädkista tills alldeles nyligen – i närheten av dörren och gick sedan och hämtade två stora portioner soppa. Han började sleva i sig soppan, men kände snart hur illamåendet gjorde sig påmint igen och sköt tallriken ifrån sig.

"Hur är det Harry?", frågade hon med så stor omsorg och oro att det nästan gjorde honom förlägen.

"Inget, inget särskilt." Hennes blick sa att hon inte trodde på honom för fem öre. Han suckade. "Mår lite illa bara. Inget att oroa sig för, det går över."

"Är du säker? Du vill inte att jag ska ropa på madam Pomfrey igen?"

"NEJ! Nej, det var något hon gav mig som gjorde mig illamående till att börja med." Hon gav honom en tvivlande blick, men lät det vara bra med det. För att demonstrera att det faktiskt inte var så illa tvingade han i sig några skedar soppa till, men var glad när hon var klar och de lämnade matsalen.

"Harry! Hermione! Vänta!" Det var den vitskäggige mannen igen. "Jag skulle behöva prata med er, orkar ni?" Hermione nickade och följde efter honom uppför en trappa, innan Harry hann protestera. De fortsatte genom en korridor, vek in i en annan och tillslut klev de in i ett lärarrum. Han gissade i alla fall att det hade varit ett lärarrum, för visst hade hon – Hermione? – nämnt något om klassrum tidigare? I rummet fanns ett gigantiskt skrivbord av mörkt trä, ett stort fönster med röda och guldfärgade sammetsgardiner, en soffgrupp i mörkröd sammet och en stor öppen spis, där en brasa sprakade muntert. Något som hade varit en bokhylla låg omkullvält och böcker låg spridda över stengolvet och den stora ullmatta som föreställde ett guldfärgat lejon på röd bakgrund. Någonstans i dimman i hans huvud kändes det som om detta borde vara bekant, men han kunde inte komma ihåg varför eller vad det var.

"Harry, jag vet att det måste kännas svårt, men jag måste be dig att berätta vad som hände."

Harry vände sig långsamt om och tittade på den gamle mannen, men slog snabbt ner blicken. Vad skulle han säga? "Alltså…", började han. "Jag…" Nej, han kunde inte. Huvudet var som en tom boll fylld med dimma. Hur skulle han förklara att han inte mindes något?

"Jag vet att vi har pratat om detta förut Harry, men det blir inte bättre av att man försöker förtränga saker. Förr eller senare måste man ta itu med sina upplevelser, och ju längre man förtrycker sina känslor desto svårare blir det. Jag ber dig inte berätta för att göra det värre för dig, men vi måste få veta vad som hände." Han drog ett djupt andetag, och näsan viskade fram de sista orden; "Hur du kunde överleva."

Han drog ett djupt andetag själv och tog sats. "Jag… alltså, jag… Jag vet inte. Jag minns inte!" Han kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför kinderna och han försökte tränga sig förbi Hermione för att komma ut ur rummet.

"Snälla stanna kvar Harry. Jag kan inte tvinga dig, men jag ber dig, stanna här. Du har inget att skämmas för. Tyvärr var det väl inte helt oväntat att du inte skulle komma ihåg allt, men berätta det du minns."

"Men jag minns ju inget!" Han lyfte huvudet och tittade honom rakt i ögonen. "Jag minns inget av vad som har hänt, jag minns inte vem jag är eller varför jag är här!"

"Ingenting? Ingenting alls?" Han lät helt förvirrad. "Du minns … inget alls?" Förtvivlad.

"Det är ju det jag säger!", sen orkade han inte längre, utan vände sig mot fönstret och lät tårarna strömma nerför kinderna utan att någon såg dem.

"Ajdå, det var illa. Riktigt illa." Han verkade tänka efter en stund, och så satte han sig med en duns på skrivbordet. "Vi gör så här, stanna här tills vidare. Alla kommer att ha frågor till dig, men jag ska se till att ingen stör dig, om du inte vill det. Självklart får du gå vart du vill, men just detta rum kommer få vara din privata fristad tills vidare. Ta det bara lugnt några dagar så ska vi nog se att minnet antingen kommer tillbaka eller att vi kommer på något sätt att leta rätt på det åt dig. Ja, det måste nog bli bäst. Om det är okej med dig Harry?"

Han nickade tyst, han kom inte på något annat att säga.

"Ja, då går jag då. God natt Harry. Förresten jag heter Albus, Albus Dumbledore."

"God natt, Dumbledore"

"God natt, professor", sa flickan. När Dumbledore hade stängt dörren bakom sig frågade hon honom, "Vill du att jag ska gå också?"

"Nej, stanna är du snäll…" Han torkade tårarna och vände sig tillbaka mot henne igen.

"Ehh, jag kanske också ska presentera mig; Hermione, Hermione Granger." Så räckte hon fram handen och med viss tvekan tog han den. Allt kändes bara så konstigt. "Vi går, ehm, gick i samma klass här på Hogwarts, i Gryffindor. Sista året. När, när Vold…"

"Ehh, kan vi inte bara sätta oss ner istället…"

"Jo, ja, klart vi kan." Hon nästan hoppade ner i en av fåtöljerna och han linkade bort och satte sig mitt emot henne i soffan. "Jaha, vad vill du veta? Antar att du vill veta allt."

Ville han verkligen veta _allt_? Han var inte alls säker. Men vad skulle de annars prata om? Ähh, han ville inte prata, han ville bara ha sällskap! Men hur säger man det? Hon måste ju tro att han var alldeles förvirrad! Åhhh, varför kunde han inte komma på något! Något att säga! Kallprat! Men vad pratar man om när man inte minns något? "Ehh, kan vi inte bara, bara … bara vara?"

"Javisst, självklar! Men… Men är du säker på att du inte vill veta något?"

"Inte, inte i kväll. Jag vill se om jag minns något av mig själv som, som Dumbledore sa…"

"Ja, självklart! Förlåt mig för att jag var så påstridig."

"Det var du inte. Det finns inget att förlåta." Tystnaden sänkte sig i rummet.

Det var varmt och han var så trött och utan att det hade varit hans avsikt dåsade han bort. Rummet fylldes långsamt med dimma. Mörka skuggor rörde sig fram och tillbaka, ropade på honom, skrek konstiga ord. Sakta, sakta kom de närmare, men utan att bli tydligare, bara hotfullare. När de närmaste var så nära att de kunde ta på honom så hände det helt plötsligt något – hela rummet uppfylldes av den vackraste musik som han någonsin hört och dimman började skingras och ersättas av ett gyllene ljus från hans händer. Nej, inte händerna, från något han höll i. Från pinnen han höll i! Nu mindes han! Det var en trollstav, HANS trollstav! Men han hade ju slängt bort den! Fast nu hade han den visst. Men, vänta, vad hände! Det var som om någon yttre kraft drog staven ifrån honom, han kunde inte hålla kvar den. Med en brännande smärta rycktes den ur hans händer. Det gjorde ont, så ont. Han kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför hans kinder. Det gyllene ljuset från trollstaven fortsatte tränga undan dimman framför honom. Men varför hängde trollstaven bara i luften? Han sträckte sig framåt för att ta tag i den, men fick inte tag på den. Skuggfigurerna drog sig undan innan ljuset lyste upp dem. Alla utom en. Den klev istället in i ljuset och det han såg fick honom att skrika högt.

"Harry", ropet ekade långt bortifrån. "Harry!" Så kände han en hand mot sin axel och ryckte till, han ville inte att den skulle röra vid honom! Men så vaknade han, handen tillhörde Hermione och så brast alla fördämningar, tårarna bara forsade ner över hennes axel. "Harry, hysch, såja, såja, allt är bra, du är i trygghet." Hon klappade honom lugnande på ryggen. Tiden passerade omärkligt medan Harry grät sig till sömns i Hermiones armar och när Dumbledore kom nästa morgon så låg de båda två och sov i soffan, tätt intill varandra.


	2. Del 2

**Post V - 2:**

_Atchoo_! Hon vaknade av att han nös. Inte undra på, deras kläder var alldeles blöta. Och kalla! Försiktigt, för att inte väcka honom, lösgjorde hon sin hand ur hans och trevade efter byxfickan. Eller närmare bestämt trollstaven som låg i fickan. Försiktigt, försiktigt lirkade hon ut den. Rons trollstav! Som ett hån låg den där i hennes hand. Och så sköljde minnet över henne. Hur hennes egen stav hade förstörts och hur Ron hade tvingat på henne sin egen. Hur han hade… Hon orkade inte tänka tanken till slutet. Men så tvingade hon fram det – hur han hade… _dött_. Sorgen kom krypande från alla håll, som sylvassa klor slet den i henne, attackerade henne med en våldsam kraft. Hans sista ord sköt genom hennes huvud "Ta den! Det är viktigare att du har den, du är bättre än vad jag någonsin har varit. Och om Harry någonsin återvänder så måste åtminstone en av oss överleva!" Det var just det som hade fått henne att falla för honom tillslut. Hans… Hans ädelmod. Och hans sinne för humor. Hans godmodiga, trofasta sätt. Varför hade hon aldrig berättat att hon älskade honom? Nu var det för sent! Åhh, aldrig hade hon trott att något kunde göra så ont! Så fruktansvärt ont. Hon måste göra något! Men vad? Tårarna rann nedför hennes kinder. Hennes rationella del av hjärnan berättade för den andra halvan av hjärnan exakt hur fånig hon var som låg och bölade, att hon borde göra något vettigt istället. Men hon brydde sig inte, det kändes så skönt att bara ligga här, gråta och bara krama om någon. Någon hon inte behövde vara stark inför.

Och så mindes hon varför hon hade lirkat fram trollstaven till att börja med. Desperat försökte hon svälja gråten. Det gick inte att uttala besvärjelser när man snörvlade och hickade av gråt! Så försiktigt hon kunde satte hon sig upp och harklade sig, slog lite lätt på honom med trollstaven och så ….

Hennes handled bröts bakåt! Snabbare än vad hon hade uppfattat hade han vaknat och brutit loss trollstaven, som skramlade på golvet någonstans bakom hennes rygg, sliten ur hennes grepp. Ett högt kraschande talade alltför tydligt om att något gick sönder. Hon hann registrera ljudet innan smärtan sköt upp som en röd blixt genom hennes medvetande. Detta _något _var hennes _handled_! Hon kunde inte hindra skriket av smärta. Han ryckte till som om någon hade slagit honom, och så släppte han taget.

"Förlåt! Snälla, förlåt mig! Jag… Jag vet inte… Jag vet inte vad som, som tog åt mig…" Han såg verkligen bedrövad ut.

"Jag… AJ! Vet du hur fruktansvärt ont det gör!", hon grimaserade av smärtan. Försiktigt försökte hon sluta handen, men smärtan fick det att svartna för hennes ögon och hon lade försiktigt ner handen i knät istället.

"Nej… Jag, jag är hemskt ledsen…" I en fumlig gest började han treva bredvid sig efter glasögonen.

Under tiden som hon försökte bestämma om hon tyckte mest synd om sig själv eller honom så fick han fatt på glasögonen – otroligt att han hade dem kvar fortfarande efter allt han hade gått igenom! – och satte sig upp. Hans eländiga uppsyn, hans blöta kläder och den tomma, sorgsna blicken fick henne att hejda sig.

"Åhh Harry. Jag vill dig inget illa. Jag ville bara hjälpa dig. Du… Du är alldeles blöt. Vi är alldeles blöta. En varm dusch kan jag inte erbjuda, men jag tänkte att jag i alla fall kunde torka dina kläder. Torka våra kläder. Så att vi skulle bli varma i alla fall. Se, du skakar ju av köld. AJ!" Utan att tänka sig för hade hon lyft på handen för att peka på hur han skakade och så blixtrade smärtan genom hela hennes arm, hela hennes varelse igen. "Se här vad du har gjort! Nu kan jag inte trolla längre! Jag måste till Madam Pomfrey. Det är bäst att du stannar här tills jag kommer tillbaka. Om du har tur så lyckas jag få tag på något att äta också." Och med det så marscherade hon ut ur rummet och vidare genom korridoren, ner för trapporna och ända ner i hallen. Där var det liv och rörelse. Alla sprang om varandra. Många var på väg ut eller in i stora salen för att äta, eller på väg vidare efter att ha ätit – eller med smörgåsar i händerna för att äta på väg någon annanstans.

Till en början reagerade hon inte för blickarna. Vem var dum nog att skada sig EFTER det stora slaget? Men när hon stötte ihop med Lavender och fick en lång blick, och ett syrligt fnitter. Det var nästan som att ha den gamla Lavender tillbaka, om det inte vore för den bittra undertonen.

"Vad är det nu då? Strunt samma. Vet du vart jag kan hitta madam Pomfrey?"

"Men asså! Du tror att ingen förstår! Hur patetisk kan man bli?"

"Ursäkta?"

"Vi såg er nog igår. Spela inte oskyldig! Dumbledore säger ju inget, men vad kan man vänta! Gammal och patetisk är vad han är!"

"Vad pratar du om? Jag skulle behöva…"

"Harry Potter! Du och Harry Potter! Rufsigt hår, skrynkliga kläder, svullna ögon… Och behöver se madam Pomfrey! Spela inte oskyldig, du vet mycket väl vad jag talar om!"

"Jag och Harry? Försöker du antyda att jag och Harry…!" Hon skakade misstroget på huvudet. Helst av allt skulle hon vilja ge henne en riktigt smäll på käften, men hon hann hejda sig innan hon skadade handen ännu mer.

"Ron hinner inte mer än dö – han är inte ens begravd än! Och redan… Så lite respekt! Hans två bästa vänner, de han offrade sitt liv för! Det är ju vidrigt!" Med en knyck på nacken så vände Lavender ryggen till henne och tågade iväg.

"Vänta!", ropade Hermione efter henne.

Lavender stannade upp och vände sig om. "Ja?", sa hon med syrlig ton.

"Nummer ett: Det är inget mellan mig och Harry. Nummer två: Om jag kommer på någon mer att påstå detta så ska du få betala för det. Tre: Vet du var madam Pomfrey är, jag behöver verkligen träffa henne."

"Jag behöver inte säga något till någon, folk har ögon att se med själva! Och madam Pomfrey? Tja, kolla med Dumbledore eller något av klassrummen på andra våningen, de har visst gjort någon variant av temporär sjukstuga över natten där uppe. Får jag gå nu, miss Prefekt?", lade hon till med ett lismande grimas, som antagligen skulle föreställa ett leende.

"Jaja, gå och lägg näsan i någon annans liv", hon var tvungen att bita ihop ordentligt för att inte börja gråta där och då. Hon skyndade tillbaka upp på andra våningen, men hon kom inte speciellt långt innan tårarna övervann hennes beslutsamhet att inte gråta. Kraftlös sjönk hon ner mot väggen och lät tårarna rinna.


End file.
